


Visits

by Meelah



Series: Ghost Stories [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull gets visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time. I started writing the next chapter (not this one) and I became increasingly unhappy with some of the choices I had made in the previous chapter concerning Ash's accusations. Ash on the radio was the oldest part of the story, where the whole idea came from, and I had never questioned my choices regarding what she said - but when I started building on it I felt that the trope of false accusation of domestic abuse was a potentially harmful one and one I really shouldn't have used. So I changed it, and replaced with something equally harmful to Bull but less harmful to potential readers. If you read the chapter in the first 24 h you got the bad version, if you read it after that you read the better one - change is only in two sentences: one where Ash is making the accusation and when Varric describes what she had said. Again, it changes nothing in the grand scheme of things, just the tone.
> 
> I hate retconning stories but I felt that I had made a really bad choice and hope you'll understand.

Evelyn sits nervously on the edge of the plastic chair, and sighs unhappily as two guards bring Bull in. He’s wearing simple brown prison outfit that seems to be slightly small but he looks calm.

"I hate to see you like this," Evelyn says through the holes in the plexiglass.

"I'm not a big fan, either,” Bull grunts. The chair is too small to him and he struggles to find a comfortable position. "Everything alright back home?"

Evelyn looks down quickly before she looks back at Bull again. "Cullen had a bad night," she says quietly.

"Crap," Bull says and it looks like he wants to stand up but instead he squeezes his big hands into tight fists. "You handled it?" and then he breathes out. "Of course you did, Evie."

She smiles her tilted smile. "Eventually," she says and then the smile is wiped from her face. "I don't need to tell you that the day was tough for him, physically and mentally. He shouldn't have gone without his chair. "

"They wouldn't have let him ride in the van with it," Bull says. "He's not made of glass, Evie, he knows what he can handle. And the cost of it."

She doesn't approve, Bull can see it in her eyes and the way her jaw tightens.

"It was good to have him there, for imekari," Bull says softly. "He's a smart kid, but he's only three. He needed someone. Cullen knew that." 

"I know," Evelyn sighs deeply. "I _do_ know that. I guess the kiddo's with Ash now?"

Bull nods a little. "So Krem tells me." Then he pauses. "How about… Dorian?"

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but he refused to come," Evelyn says seriously.

"Refused?" Bull says frowning and suddenly he looks pale, as much as it's possible with his complexion. "What did he say?"

"He said: 'I don't think that's a good idea' and almost slammed the door to my face," Evelyn scoffs. "What's the matter?"

But Bull doesn't say anything, just rubs this thumb and forefinger together thoughtfully. 

“I need to talk to Krem,” he says after a silence.

***

“Chief,” Krem says after they've brought Bull in and the guard has withdrawn.”Doing okay?” 

“I’m mostly left alone,” Bull says dryly. 

“I’ve asked the guards I know to keep an eye on any rumours,” Krem says. “In case someone is planning something. We did put quite a few of these guys in there.” 

“I try not to go anywhere alone,” Bull shrugs. “Not much else I can do. It’s not like I can’t handle myself, but I really don't want to kill anyone just before the bail hearing.”

“Tell me what do you need,” Krem says.

“Check on Dorian,” Bull replies. “I fear for the worst.”

“Shit,” Krem says and his mouth draws to tight line. “Will do, Chief.”

“And Krem, get me an empty diary."

***

"You want this to go away?" Ash says and leans towards the glass separating them. "You know what to do."

Bull looks at her and says nothing.

"You think I'm bluffing? You think I'm not ready to do what I have to?" She cocks her head, watching. 

Bull's fingers curl involuntary and he closes his eye.

"I'm listening," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the reading order: [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396090/chapters/13685952).


End file.
